barrierfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandro Zenitar
Category:Character Category:Wizard Category:Mage Category:History Category:Lore Overview Sandro is a mage who runs the Magus Library in Richard's Kingdom. He is thus a librarian even though not many know about him since he is quite secretive of himself. He uses most magic types however and quite neutral to everyone around him. There are also many rumors about him, Some say he is a Dark Messiah from another world. He also has a rumored split personality which is what gave him a title of being a Dark Messiah, even though these are probably rumors for the dark and dangerous power he can emit, and also his strategic and preplanning thinking which is not common for a mage. He is a Teacher as well teaching about magic and history. Most people come to his library in search of knowledge and history. History - Rumors - Personality - Lore No one really knows anything about his personal history, just that he has taken part of many historical events in many places. Where a figure very much like him is a part of the story. There are rumors that he has many names and shapes, some say he is a hero and some a dark god. But it is more of a neutral path he follows. He has partaken many famous historical places and written many down in his own history books. Even though his personality might scare a few he is actually pretty calm and easy during normal times. During times of thinking he is like an evil genius planning his moves. And when he is angry... You don't want to cross his path as he is said to be a first class mage even stronger than an Arch-Mage. He's also rumored to belong to a very strong Order which he has his connections too. Especially he has trained many apprentices, around 50 of them in total even though most of them belong to the same Order he doesn't really stay in touch with any of them. Except for one probably his greatest apprentice ever her name - Zatris (Zatrianne) even though Sandro always called her Zapp. She followed in her Masters path to become a travelling Guardian for the Order they come from. During the end of her days of training they were sent on many real missions. Their greatest achievements as a team being: The destruction of an army of corrupted dark magicians, sure they had help from a third person. A knight which Sandro also communicates a lot with. However all the achievements cannot be counted that Sandro has been a part of. Even though its been years since Sandro heard from Zatris. Other While he is quite mysterious, he still loves when people search his library for history. He loves to teach others, in battle however he is not an opponent one would like to have. He is an embodiment of a what one could call a god of knowledge. But he will only use his real powers when faced with his sworn enemies - Croa - And corruption magic. Sandro still have friends. One in particular that he meets a lot would be Akeylo Inuka which is one of his older friends. That he has known for quite the time, since early days of adventuring with one special guild. ;) Quotes "I have things to write" "Come visit my library if you need anything" "Corruption will never find room to hide when I am here" "Damnit Palle!"